Fifteen Mintues
by Honeybitter
Summary: It all it takes is to smie. At least thats what Lord Death thinks about his Son, Death the Kid. To angry to concetrate, Kid rans into Crona, and finally they set eye to eye


One-Shot or however you would like to call it! ^.^

* * *

><p>Kid walked aimlessly in the halls of the DWMA, his fists were clenched tightly. Class has stared an half hour ago, but Kid was too upset to go. He desperately wanted the spinning in head to stop, but he was too overwhelmed to stop thinking on what his Father had told him. His Father just had a small "chat" with him in the Death room, and asked Kid anxiously if he was alright and told him he changed in the past year.<p>

_Lord Death stared at his son with a blank mask to cover his face. They were in the Death room and Kid was sure he saw pity in his Fathers eyes, and asked him, "Father, if you are not going to say why I am here – " Lord Death raised his hand glove to silent him._

_"If you haven't noticed Kid . . . You act as if I'm not your Father anymore. You changed," he said, taking a sip of his tea. Now it was Kid staring at him with a blank gaze. He closed his eyes, and focused on his breathing._

_It was actually true, Kid hadn't felt like himself the past couple of months. Even his OCD started to ware off him. He just didn't seem to care anymore, and haven't even once stated his obsession. But he slightly wished that everything is balanced sometimes. Kid sighed, and stared to miss with his fingers._

_He hated being in a situation like this, but given his current time he had no choice but to be patient and get his anger controlled._

_"Father, if I'm not mistaken, I have change – – only a little – – but it doesn't mean I don't think of you as my Dad," he said to the_

_Shinigami. Lord Death walked over to his magic mirror, his back to Kid, and said, "I just wish to have my little Kid back that is all. The one that doesn't glare all the time. The one that smiles."_

_There was an air of awkwardness silent and Kid felt his anger rise up to him that he couldn't help keep it together. "I'm not a little kid anymore!" he exclaimed, his golden eyes colder than ever. Why can Father understand? Every human needs to move on, right? Grow up! "If you can't accept how I am now – – even though I haven't changed much – – than don't even call me your son anymore."_

_Kid silently regretted his saying, but didn't even corrected himself. Curling his lip in anger, Kid left the Death room, but heard his father grunt with sadness. He stopped his walking but didn't turn. "If you are really my son . . . You wouldn't say that nonsense," the Shinigami. Kid felt as if the world was collapsing around him. Never in a life time he and his Dad gotten in a fight, but he was too angst to apologize for his retort and left. Leaving his father in silent._

Kid leaned against the wall and sighed. How is he going to convince himself it was just a small fight? It wasn't like he said he was leaving Shibusen. Kid was about to slap himself. Of course it was like he was saying that!

"_Than don't even call me your son anymore!" _The more Kid thought on what he said, the more he wanted to kill himself. Even though he was immortal, Kid bit his lip and thought how it would be like not to be a Death god.

"If your going to stand there all day . . . Can you move somewhere else, please? I cant deal with someone too close to me," a soft but breaking voice said underneath Kid's feet. Kid looked down in confusion and yelled in surprise.

On the floor, Crona, the pink hair girl, sitting on the floor. Her hands covering her face. Kid heard small whimpers and a tear slide down her cheek.

"C-Crona? Are you okay? If you want I can leave," he said, his anger decreasing.

He always did like Crona. Since she was so important to Maka, Kid gave a try to see how she really was. Not trying to kill him back on the ship ofNow ever since she became bad to good, Him, Black*star, Tsubaki, Soul and especially Maka try to help Crona to get used to everything.

Kid crouched himself closer to her and tried to pry her fingers off, but she rejected. Kid sigh, and said, "Crona, if you don't tell me I'll go straight to Maka after class." _Even though she'll probably kill me for not going to her sooner, _he thought.

That seemed to got her attention. She lowered her hands away from her face.

Kid backed away from her in surprise. She was crying but she smiled as well. It wasn't the madness smile – – it was a happy one. She stared at him. "I'm not crying because I'm hurt. I'm crying because I'm in a wonderful joy," she said in sympathy.

Kid scratched his head in confusion. "And why is that?"

She looked down, her pink short hair covered her eyes. "Don't you see?' She raised her head and said, "_Everyone_ is happy!"

Kid looked at her in puzzlement. "Hm? Is that so?" _Well I'm not happy. _

Crona nodded. "Maka was happy this morning. Soul seemed in a joy. Black*Star was fist pumping in the air because he went up to a million push ups" – – yeah right – – "Tsubaki, well you know she's always in a happy mood. And you . . ." Kid frowned and suddenly remembered what he said to his father.

"Your not happy. Your mad at your Father, aren't you?" Kid fidgeted. How does she know . . .?

"I'm happy," he said, trying not convince her.

She shook her head. "You're not. Anyone can see that."

Kid bit his lip hard. "Yes I'm am."

"No your not."

Kid hesitated. He stood upright and plopped his hand on Crona's head gently. Crona started in surprise. "Well, other than argue with you, you do know we're standing here in the hall and not in class?"

He waited for her answer, but she seemed dumbfounded. ". . . That means we're skipping…?"

Crona suddenly stood up so fast it made Kid fall back in shock. "W-what do y-you mean? Are _we_ skipping class? I cant deal with something like that," she said, shivering.

Kid sighed heavily_. Sometimes she's not fully in the brain, _he thought. "In matter in fact, we are but class well be ending soon." He pulled out a hand and waited for her to help him up, but she was too unconcern about class.

Rubbing his head, Kid got up and dusted off his pants.

"Lets past by the time," he said. Crona was staring at him again.

"Y-you mean skip?" she said. Kid nodded.

"We only have fifteen minutes left of class so . . ." He grabbed Crona's hand gently. "I'll show you someplace."

They moved quietly down the hall. Crona was shocked her hand was within Kid's. It made her feel a warm glow inside her . . .

"I know it isn't your first time and thank goodness we're in the top floor." Kid led her outside of a balcony. The same place Maka showed her on her first day of school with Ms. Marie.

Both misters walked slowly out. Crona laid her hands slowly on the railing nervously as if it might attack her. Looking up, she felt an eerie wind pick up and swiftly touch her face.

"Its not my first time, but I come here every day, sometimes to calm me down," she said softly to Kid.

He pursed his lips in interest. "Really? You can see that I'm not the kind of person that goes out here too, but I do whenever I'm . . ." Kid's golden eyes soften and he touched his own face. "You can see that I also come out here when I'm depressed."

"Aren't you always depressed? Since you're a Death god," Crona murmured. Kid snickered.

"My father is a Shinigami, but my mother was mortal so I'm mostly just a half is what Dad says . . ." Kid lowered his eyes.

Crona frowned. "Have you ever met your mother?" Kid didn't say anything made Crona's eyes widen. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything – – !"

The Shinigami interrupted her. "Its fine, Crona. I never met my mother and probably never will," he muttered

Crona shoulders slumped. "Just like me . . . I never met my Father."

A vicious squeaky voice suddenly came out of nowhere,. "And your mother was a bitch too."

Crona cried out as a shadow shot out of her back and came into a clear form: Ragnorok.

Great

, Kid thought in unpleasant. He coughed. "Well, look what the cat dragged in," he said, clenching his fists. Its always fun to tease him.

Crona seemed offended, but Ragnorok was in rage. "What you call me punk? You think you're a Shinigami doesn't mean you can call me names! Come here! Let me get closer to your face!" he screamed. Kid laughed which surprised himself.

Crona smiled. "Thanks Ragnorok, you made him smile," she said to her weapon. Instead of a 'your welcome' he began missing with her face. "Shut up, punk! I don't give a damn about this guy!"

"Hey!" Kid moved forward and tried to help Crona. "Quit messing with her! Her hair is getting unsymmetrical!"

Everyone stopped and looked over at Kid. "What you say?" Ragnorok said. "Your getting obsessed with your 'symmetrical' again!"

Kid blushed and was too shock to answer. Did he said something about symmetrical?

Looking over at his watch, Kid's face lighten up. "There's ten minutes left! Two more minutes and it will be _eight_ minutes!" he exclaimed, dancing around with a triumphed face in the air.

Crona and Ragnorok said nothing, and watched the joyful Shinigami dance. She suddenly had an idea. "H-hey K-Kid!" she said, pointing at a statue besides them. "That's symmetrical too!"

But Crona suddenly regretted it. Kid forced himself by not looking at it, but took a peak. His gold eyes shone like the old days and ran toward the statue accidentally knocking Crona on to the floor.

Ragnorok screamed again in out rage. Swinging his fist back and forth. "Lemme have him! I don't care if he's a Shinigami!" he yelled.

"Such balance! So beautiful!" Kid said going to every little corner the stone, ignoring Ragnorok's saying.

Crona smiled with her work and hugged herself. She wished Kid could be like this everyday – –

"Stop talking about symmetry, bastard. That's retarded!" Ragnorok yelled. Crona's breath hitched behind her throat and closed her eyes tightly. _Please don't Ragnorok. Please, please, please!_ she thought helplessly, but he said it anyway.

"Like what's up with your hair? that's not symmetrical. Three stripe lines on one side of your stupid head! Hah!"

There was only silent after that. Crona opened her eyes nervously and saw Kid's face filled with disgust.

She remembered Maka telling her that Kid can get a "little issue" if something's not symmetrical . . . Like his hair.

Kid trotted over to the railing, and did something Crona at least expected. He banged his head against the hard metal. "Your right! I'm garbage, a disgusting pig!" Kid whined.

Crona flinched by how hard he was getting at and quickly forward until her hand draped over his shoulder. "Kid p-please, you're not disgusting nor a pig," she said shakily. Her eyes were trembling and she slightly wish Maka was here.

Kid raised his head made Crona feel herself calm down. His golden yellow eyes shone happily. "You really think so?" he squeaked. Crona nodded determine. "Y-yes, and do you know what?" She pointed at his watch. "There's eight minutes left."

Without hesitation, Kid threw both his fists in the air. His cheeks shaded the color pink. "Yes!"

Ragnorok snorted. "You always have been lame," he said, and disappeared back into Crona's back only his black shadow remained until it dissolved.

Kid's eyes widen and he stared down at his hands. The hands who never even once hugged his Father. The smile he always has never shown to the Shinigami in 3 years. Only to his friends, and never to him.

Kid understood now. His father was upset he never got to experience his son's smile. Only a hard cold gaze whenever Kid was around the Shinigami and never loosen his face around him. The only thing Lord Death experienced his son other than seriousness was his OCD, but that, too, drifted away. Not just his Father but to everyone else. Leaving the older Shinigami in a trance of sorrow. And it was Kid's responsibility because of this.

_Ding don ding ding dong_. The school bell.

Crona fidgeted uneasily. "We should go now," she said uncertain, sounding as if she cursed the bell to interrupt her alone time with Kid.

The Shinigami nodded and both misters left the balcony In silent.

Kid's started to swarm around the halls for their next class. Surprise to see the son of Lord Death and the pink haired witch walk out together and started to whisper.

Maaaaakkkkkaaaa CHOP!

"Wha– – ?" A book flew out of nowhere and hit Kid in the head hard enough to break his head in half. "Ah! What– – ?" Kid was interrupted by Maka as she pushed her face against his.

"How dare you and Crona skip? You probably forced her to so she can skip an important lesson!"

Crona and Kid flinched. "But– – !"

"Aw, Maka. You cant stop two love birds for skipping class so they can at least be together," Soul said, pushing his way toward them, winking at Kid.

MAKA CHOP!

The next thing that happened, Soul was lying on the floor unconscious.

"It wasn't like that!" Both Kid and Crona yelled, surprising Maka by their outburst.

"You see, I was in the hallway during class not realizing the bell ring and suddenly Kid came so we . . ." Crona stopped and noticed it didn't sound so good to her either. Soul moan in agony, rubbing his bleeding head. "What in the heck was that for!" he shouted at his mister.

Maka stuck out her tongue. "I'm the one who helps and protects Crona by all sorts." She narrowed her eyes at Kid. "If you dare to– – " kid raised his hand to stop her.

"If you don't mind I don't have time for this. I need to talk to my Father," he replied, and looked over at Crona. She cringed at stare down at the floor. Kid smiled, and walked away, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

"Yeah, yeah. Leave for an excuse like that!" Maka yelled after him until Kid heard her no longer. Sighing, the Shinigami trotted toward the Death Room and though on how he was going to apologize to his Father. Even if it kills him, a hug after that.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


End file.
